


Candy lover

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bottom!Naruto, Dubious use of chocolate, Eh pretty much mostly smut to be honest, Lemon, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wants to try something new. Will he be able to convince Sasuke to try it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilMxPlagueRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMxPlagueRat/gifts).



> This was a birthday for one of my best friends. It's mainly smut, so yeah, no complicated plot in this one LOL One of the very few birthday fics that doesn't contain any angst ...  
> I edited it, so I apologize for any mistakes left behind
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it

**Candy lover**

The blond man shut off the engine and stayed in his car. His fingers drummed on the steer wheel repeatedly and the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering around like crazy. He couldn’t believe he was here now. Maybe he should just give up on his plan and go back home? It would save him the embarrassment that was just waiting to jump on him.

If he left now, he wouldn’t even get teased at by his boyfriend, because he didn’t know where he was going.

But he wanted to surprise his lover. Besides, the pictures of it and the promise of a naughty night was what had driven him to go to here. It wasn’t like he was a blushing virgin; hell, he and Sasuke had their fair share of toys in their bedroom. But those toys were either bought by Sasuke or given as a ‘present’ by the perverted boyfriend of his adoptive father Iruka. He had never been to a store like this before and he felt his cheeks heating up already.

_Come on, Uzumaki. You can do it. If you can steal Temari’s clothes for a dare without getting caught, then you can do this too_ , Naruto mentally cheered himself on. “Alright, let’s do this,” he muttered and stepped out of his car; the car letting out a beep sound when he locked it.

Hesitatingly, Naruto made his way to the store in front of him. The store itself was a bit hidden away in a back alley, which gave the potential customers an illusion of anonymity.

Not even looking up to see the sign for fear he would just go back then, he took a deep breath and opened the door; cringing a bit when the doorbell chimed very loudly.

His cheeks gained another level of redness when his eyes met the sight of various dildo’s and vibrators in different shapes and colours. Chains, handcuffs, whips hung on the wall; different kinds of lotions were stacked on shelves, next to various kinds of condoms: regular ones, ones with a taste, ribbed ones … There were special candles of which the wax could be used to drip on skin; there were cock rings and butt plugs and anal beads and even innocent feathers that could be used for teasing. Costumes for role play were put on display to Naruto’s right; there were costumes for nurses, doctors, French maids, school girls, bunnies, cats … Everything one could think of, the shop sold it.

There were things that Naruto didn’t even know the name of and didn’t even dare to guess the use of it.

How was he supposed to find what he was looking for in such a crowded shop?

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t dickless. What are you doing in this shop? Looking for the dick you’re missing? Sorry but we don’t sell small dildo’s.” A very familiar, very aggravating voice made him grind his teeth together.

Of course _he_ worked here. Why was he surprised? This job was practically invented for the belly shirt wearing, pale, emotionally stunted, sex obsessed freak.

“Sai, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me dickless?” Naruto snapped and his hands balled into fists.

The dark haired man cocked his head to the right and smirked lazily, his head propped up on his hand, on which he leant on the counter. “Many times already, Naruto-kun, but that doesn’t mean I stop. It’s the truth after all; your dick is so small, you could pass for a girl. Are you sure Sasuke-kun is not mistaking you for a girl?”

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting silently to ten. Blowing up wouldn’t help him – sure he would be very satisfied if he knocked that stupid grin of that fucker’s face, but then he would have to find another sex shop and he didn’t think he could go through the embarrassment again.

“Listen here, asshole, I’m looking for something. I was wondering if you sold it here,” he brought out and gave himself a mental slap on the back when he managed to sound relatively calm.

Sai sat up straight and looked at him curiously. “Well, depends on what you’re looking for. If it’s a dick you’re looking for, then I can recommend you try out …”

“I’m searching for a candy string!” Naruto practically yelled to cut off Sai’s reply. He went beet red when his brain caught up with what he had blurted out so loudly.

_Oh god, could this day get even more embarrassing?_

Black eyes blinked. “Candy string? You’re looking for that? I know girls like such things, but I thought you were trying to avoid having your masculinity be ridiculed,” Sai answered, honestly confused.

“Do you have it in stock or not?” Naruto brought out through very clenched teeth now. If his teeth were damaged, that asshole would be paying the bill of his dentist.

“Sure, what kind of sex shop would this be if I didn’t have that?” Sai asked rhetorically and disappeared behind a dark door that Naruto only noticed now.

Shuffling forwards, Naruto waited awkwardly at the counter for his old classmate to return.

_That bastard better appreciate what I’m doing for him_ , he huffed inwardly.

“Here, you can choose between cherry, raspberry, banana or a mix of fruits,” Sai said, sounding oddly cheerfully when he dropped the four boxes on the glass counter.

Ocean blue eyes widened when they caught sight of the coloured, small candy drops on the string and he felt his blush going towards his neck.

_Fuck, what had he gotten himself into?_

“I – I choose the raspberry one,” Naruto said with a raspy voice.

“That will be 1500 yen then,” Sai smiled blandly and put the box in a white plastic bag, handing it over to Naruto when the young man handed him the required amount of money.

“See you next time, Naruto-kun!” Sai waved him happily goodbye when he stormed out of the store.

Naruto practically flew in his car and threw the plastic bag on the passenger’s seat next to him. Never, never again would he do something like that again!

* * *

The dark haired man rose an eyebrow and looked incredulously at his boyfriend of five years. He knew his lover was an idiot, but he couldn’t be that stupid that he thought something like that would actually be a turn on, right? He had to be joking, right?

“So, Sasuke-teme? What do you think of it? I thought we could try something else,” Naruto grinned while waving a box in the air.

“Dobe,” Sasuke deadpanned. “You are the biggest idiot on earth if you think we’re going to use that during sex.”

Full pink lips went into pouting mode immediately. Fucking fantastic. The idiot was serious about it.

“But why not? It’s something we haven’t tried yet.”

“With reason.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his wineglass back on the table. “I’m not going to eat that while you’re wearing it and no, I’m not going to wear it either.”

“But why?”

Oh, this just got better and better. Now the dead last had entered his whiney mood. Moments like these made him seriously question himself why he ever had fallen for that blond idiot.

“Come on, bastard, it’ll be fun. It can add something extra to our play.” Blond eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

“You want something extra? I can use that new vibrator we got from your perverted stepfather. Apparently it has several degrees of vibrations. Guess how much fun we can have when I put a cock ring on you?” Sasuke smirked and leant forwards, his side bangs falling forwards, creating a shadow on his face.

Naruto swallowed when he recognized the gleam in those black eyes. Oh dear god, if he let Sasuke have his way, he wouldn’t come at all for hours. They had done that a few times before and Naruto had been a sobbing mess by the time Sasuke had given him permission to come. He seriously wondered from who his lover got his sadistic streak.

He could give up now and maybe Sasuke wouldn’t make him suffer long, but he wanted to try the string out! He had gone through too much trouble and embarrassment to just give up on it!

“But Sasuke, this one has a raspberry taste! It’s tasty; let’s try it out, please,” Naruto pouted again and shook the box harder.

“You know damn well I don’t like sweets, Naruto, so dump that stupid box and come over here so that I can fuck your brains out. Not that it will take that much,” Sasuke smirked.

“No, bastard, we’re going to use this! You always choose which toy we use, now I want to choose!” Naruto snapped stubbornly.

Sasuke sighed and dropped his head.

Naruto perked up and an hopeful look settled on his face. Was Sasuke giving up? Was Naruto winning, finally after all those years?

“Come here.” Sasuke sounded resigned and feeling giddy and aroused at the same time, Naruto slid forwards on the couch until he could climb on Sasuke’s lap and gave him a big smile.

“Thanks, Sasuke,” he chirped and dropped a quick kiss on those red lips, which curved into a smirk right underneath his.

_Oh shit._

Before he could jump out of Sasuke’s hold to a safer place, Sasuke snatched the box out of his hands and threw it away, the box hitting the wall next to the bookcase. With one quick move, Sasuke had thrown him on his back on the couch and hovered above him, his hands right next to his head, a smirk firmly planted on his face and black eyes half lidded, but doing nothing to hide his excitement. His pants weren’t doing anything to hide his arousal either.

“You asked for it, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered darkly in his ear and in the next hours that followed, Naruto came so many times, he eventually passed out from sheer exhaustion, letting his lover use his body until he came too with one last deep groan.

* * *

Naruto winced when he shifted on the kitchen chair and pouted. It was two days after the candy string incident and his arse still ached like hell whenever he sat down. Of course that could also be because they had had sex yesterday too. His poor arse didn’t have the chance to heal completely.

Because he was a teacher at kindergarten, he had vacation whenever the kids had vacation and that was why he was now at home, instead of teaching. Sasuke would be home later; his job at Sharingan Corporation preventing him from going home early.

Naruto was still pouting about the waste of the candy string, which had been deposed of in the garbage can. Why, of all men, did he had to have one who didn’t like sweets? He had gone through all that trouble to introduce something new in their sex life (not that that was boring, but something new was always exciting, right?) and Sasuke had literally thrown it away, just because the asshole didn’t like sweets.

Who didn’t like sweets for god’s sake?

Naruto pursed his lips and stared petulantly out of the window, which offered a view at their fairly large garden which was now full of blooming flowers in various colours.

How could he make his fantasy of having Sasuke eat something of his body come true when the asshole didn’t want to cooperate? What wouldn’t Sasuke mind to eat of his body?

Tomatoes. Those were the favourite snack of his lover. The blond grimaced; no way was he putting cut up tomatoes on his body. That wasn’t sexy; that was a total turn off. He wasn’t a salad for god’s sake!

But he really wanted that fantasy to come true …

Still mourning the loss of the candy string, Naruto stood up with a wince and awkwardly hobbled over to the fridge to find something to snack on. Rummaging through the various food items on the shelves, he groaned frustrated when something fell down, hitting his bare foot. He bent down and grabbed it. It was a large chocolate bar, half wrapped in thin foil paper. Dark chocolate to be exact. Sasuke was the only one who ate that crappy chocolate. Naruto still couldn’t understand what was so delicious about bitter chocolate. Chocolate had to be sweet, not bitter!

_… Wait._

An idea popped up in his head and a large grin appeared on his face. Oh, this was just perfect; why hadn’t he thought of this before? The answer had been in front of him all this time.

“Hehe,” he chuckled and grabbed the rest of the chocolate bars. He had work to do before Sasuke returned home.

* * *

Cursing and glaring at everything that entered his vision, Sasuke made his way up the pathway, after parking his car. Once again he was wondering why on earth he had thought it would be a good idea to get hired by his brother. That asshole just lived to torture him; he just knew it. So why the hell had he agreed to work as Itachi’s second man in his company?

…

Oh yeah, because his dearest father had kicked him out and removed him from the will because he hadn’t been willing to give up Naruto and their relationship. Itachi was, aside from his Uncle Obito, the only one who hadn’t dropped him like he was something a dog left behind on the carpet. And because he had been thrown out of his family home with barely any money after he had finished university, his brother had suggested he started working for him. At that time Sasuke had been desperate enough to accept the offered help, but after one year he was already regretting accepting the offer. Uchiha Itachi was nothing else than the devil himself. Sasuke hoped the fucker died alone – or by one of the bombs Itachi’s fucktoy Deidara was fond of making.

Still cursing his brother to the deepest, darkest piths of hell, he opened the front door and stumbled inside, throwing his bag against the wall, not caring where it landed. He kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket in the closet.

He ran a hand through his dark locks and looked around. Huh, first time that the idiot didn’t come flying towards him to hug him. Was he meeting up with some friends?

“Dobe?” Sasuke called out.

“I’m in the bedroom,” a muffled voice shouted back from upstairs.

With a sigh, Sasuke climbed up the staircase, wondering why Naruto wasn’t downstairs. If the idiot had once again attempted to turn their bedroom completely orange, he would strangle him and throw his arse through the window. One time coming home to a completely orange room had been enough.

“Naruto, I swear if you have turned our room orange again, I’m going to fucking …” His threat died out once his brain completely progressed the sight he was met with when he opened the door of their bedroom.

Naruto was naked, save for one of his orange boxers that clung snugly to his package. His whole chest was covered with chocolate, the dark chocolate frosting dripping on the black sheets and down to his boxers. He was lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows with a devious smile on his face.

“Good evening, Sasuke,” he purred and his ocean blue eyes had darkened to cerulean, the half lidded eyes doing nothing to hide his excited, aroused look.

“Naruto, what’s the meaning of this?” Sasuke was honestly proud he could say all that without stuttering once. His throat had gone dry and his brain seemed to be still in the progress of letting the image sink in, not being useful in other areas like thinking. The thinking part had been taken over by something else, more downwards, if the sudden restriction of his pants was any indication.

“Well, you don’t think I would let go of my fantasy of having you something eat of my body, now do you?” Naruto’s grin gained something feral and Sasuke shivered in response. Whenever Naruto grinned like that, they were in for a spectacular round of sex, multiple times even. The last time the blond had grinned like that, they had had sex throughout the whole house, having indecent fun with the new vibrator and handcuffs Naruto’s stepfather had oh so graciously gifted them before he had been beaten up by Iruka as punishment for giving them those things. Naruto hadn’t been able to walk normally for a solid four days after that particular sex fest.

“So I figured that if you refuse to eat normal candy, why not take the one sweet you like and use that?” Naruto raised his hand and his finger beckoned Sasuke coyly; tanned slim legs raising up and spreading apart, until the chocolate started to drip over the boxer clad crotch and soiling the orange cloth. “Whoops, my underwear got a bit dirty it seems,” the blond continued and raised his hips, his fingers hooking behind the waistband of his boxers and pulling it down until his cock sprung up, already rock hard. The orange boxers were thrown next to the bed and while blue eyes locked on coal black and dared them to look away, a slender hand dipped into a plastic bowl next to his right hip, until the hand was covered in chocolate. Without releasing his hold on black eyes, Naruto let his hand trail down his chest, spreading the frosting chocolate, until he reached his cock and with a low moan, he wrapped his hand around his dick, sliding up and down until it was covered in chocolate.

The hand came back up and then slowly, each finger was licked by a pink tongue, every finger slipping past pouting red lips and being sucked on, the sound indecent in the otherwise silent room before they slipped back out with a soft pop, completely clean again.

“I think it’s time to clean up, Sasuke. Do you want me to take a shower? Or …” Naruto trailed off, smirking when he saw how fixated the dark haired man was looking at his chest. Oh yes, this time he would definitely get what he wanted.

Sasuke jerked his head, suddenly paying attention to Naruto’s voice again and narrowed his eyes. “Like hell you’re taking a shower,” he growled and in four long strides he was next to the bed they shared, hastily removing his clothes; for once not caring whether they were folded up nicely on the chair next to his nightstand or not. He had more important matters to tend to instead of some work clothes. Namely, a hot blond covered in chocolate.

His black eyes spotted some drops of chocolate left on that delectable tanned neck and he climbed on the bed, bowing his head and his tongue peeked out to taste the chocolate, feeling his lover shudder underneath him. He smirked and started lapping up the small spots of chocolate, going from innocent licks to harsh sucking until when he pulled back a red purple mark blossomed up on Naruto’s skin, marking him for all to see. A mark he wouldn’t be able to cover up. Sasuke’s smirk grew and then he dipped down his head again and his lips made a trail from the fresh hickey to Naruto’s heavy breathing chest.

Naruto threw his head back against his pillow and gasped surprised when a hot, searing mouth fastened around one of his nipples and sucked on it. His hands involuntarily fisted the dark, spikey hair and pulled at it, his soft moaning encouraging the Uchiha to suck harder at his nipple. When his nipple was hard and wet, Sasuke switched over to the other one, giving that his much needed attention.

“Hngh,” Naruto sighed in pleasure when the sucking began anew and spread his legs further apart. Without missing a beat, a tongue trailed from the hard nub to his abs, swirling and lapping at the chocolate, trying to eat most of it before it dripped off.

Sasuke smirked when a loud groan penetrated the silence in the room when his tongue dipped into Naruto’s bellybutton before following the very detailed tattoo Naruto had gotten a few years ago. For some reason the blond was ridiculously sensitive around that part and Sasuke enjoyed coaxing all kinds of groans, moans and sighs from his blond lover by nipping and licking at the tattoo, before sliding downwards, spreading some chocolate over his own body in the progress.

Instead of going for the price however, Sasuke skipped the hard cock of his lover and paid attention to soft, spread out inner thighs. His hands skimmed around Naruto’s hips, dipped underneath his arse cheeks and then went up again on his legs, before they came to a rest high on his inner thighs. A red tongue made his way from his right knee, higher and higher until his hair brushed Naruto’s hard cock and his lips were sucking another mark on his sensitive skin.

“Fuck, bastard, please,” Naruto hissed and shuddered when lips took a patch of his skin between them and sucked hard on it. He could practically hear his blood coursing through his veins with excitement and wondered if Sasuke could hear it too.

“What do you want me to do, Naruto?” Sasuke’s husky voice sent shivers up his spine and he moaned.

“You know what I want.” He squirmed and glared at Sasuke.

“No, I don’t know what you want. You have to tell me. I can’t read minds,” Sasuke smirked and rose up; his hands innocently splayed over Naruto’s hipbones, his thumbs stroking the slightly protruding hipbones.

“Fuck it, I want you to suck me! So do it before I … OH FUCK!” Naruto clenched his eyes shut and bit hard on his lower lip when his hard cock was suddenly swallowed up completely in a hot mouth, that sinful tongue swirling and lapping around his length, making him hiss. His hands clenched even tighter around the dark locks, but instead of scolding the blond, Sasuke seemed to be egged on by the pulling and sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing every time he went upwards over the chocolate covered cock and sucked. Every time his head bobbed up and down a bit more chocolate would stick to his chin, but for once the always neat Uchiha didn’t mind the mess.

“Naruto, lube,” he murmured and immediately went back to sucking off his lover, enjoying the mixed taste of the blond’s pre cum mixed with chocolate. Fuck, who would have known that would create such a delicious, addictive taste?

He heard a grunt and the next moment a half empty lube landed next to him. Blindly, he grabbed it and squeezed a dollop of the clear gel on his fingers before throwing the package away again.

Naruto spread his legs wider, encouragingly and without asking if he was ready, a long slim finger pushed against his tight entrance (still so tight, even after all those years) before it slipped inside and went on stretching him. Not one minute later, a second finger joined the first and Naruto was left as a moaning mess when those devious fingers started to probe against his prostate.

“Fuck, Sa-Sasuke, this is so – so good,” Naruto mewled and his toes curled up when a particular jab made him see stars behind his closed eyelids. “Ju-just a bit more. Please, just a –a bit.”

Sasuke smirked inwardly and shoved three fingers inside of that tight, hot channel, pressing against the smooth gland he felt, at the same time he relaxed his throat and deepthroated the blond.

“SASUKE!” Naruto screamed in pleasure; his whole body was trembling, his hair already sweat soaked, his back arched from the bed while he poured himself in Sasuke’s mouth, hearing himself muttering something incomprehensible before he sagged back down on the bed, his whole body feeling boneless, as if he was made of rubber.

Sasuke rose up again with a satisfied smirk on his face and looked down at a panting Naruto. “We’re not done yet, dobe,” he informed him gleefully and hastily lathered his own aching hard cock with the cool lube, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. He grabbed Naruto’s legs and pulled them up and back, putting them over his shoulders before he slid in Naruto harshly, the blond clenching down on him before he was completely inside.

“Relax, Naruto,” he breathed in a small ear and revelled in the shiver his comment earned.

“Fuck, how can I relax when you suddenly shove your dick inside?” Naruto groaned and opened his eyes to glare half-heartedly at the one buried inside of him. He gasped when Sasuke pulled his hips up and his arms shot out to clench around Sasuke’s neck, using him as leverage when he felt his body being lifted a bit. His inner muscles relaxed enough for Sasuke to move further and the black haired man didn’t hesitate once and buried himself deep inside Naruto, his face resting against a strong shoulder while he waited for Naruto to give him the green light.

Naruto wiggled a bit, but his movements were restricted a lot by the fact that Sasuke has his legs on his shoulders. He didn’t mind that; while it sucked to not be able to move like he wanted to, this position allowed Sasuke to go very deep inside of him and both loved that feeling and enjoyed it immensely.

“Move, bastard,” Naruto moaned and his head fell back, baring his throat when Sasuke set a hard, harsh pace.

While he fucked Naruto like his life depended on it, his mouth was busy sucking the other one’s neck, leaving behind a very dark, red, furious bruise when he pulled his head back a bit to admire his work. He smirked and sought out Naruto’s mouth, groaning when a small tongue came out to curl around his own, coaxing it into the other one’s mouth and sucking on it. He let his hands trail over Naruto’s sweaty, messy body and his hands came away, slick with sweat and chocolate.

“Oh fuck, yes, right there. Fuck, keep aiming there. So fucking good,” Naruto moaned in his ear and he heard his breath hitch when a particular hard thrust rammed against his sweet spot.

“Fuck, you feel so damn good,” Sasuke hissed and drew back before slamming back in, enjoying how deep he could go in Naruto; this was definitely one of his favourite positions. To have Naruto laid out underneath him, vulnerable and left to his desires … Fuck, there was nothing that could compare to that feeling.

Both their leg muscles trembled with the strain they put on it and not too long after that, Sasuke felt Naruto’s body tensing, his inner muscles clenching around his cock, Naruto screaming soundlessly while his nails ranked across his pale back, leaving behind red trails, while he came violently, his cum splattering against Sasuke’s stomach and landing on his own.

Fireworks were going off in his eyes and he was seeing nothing but white when Naruto finally came. Still in the aftershocks of his orgasm, he moaned softly when he felt Sasuke freeze and then groaning deeply, his hot cum filling him up before Sasuke dropped his legs next to him, collapsing on him, out of breath.

They stayed like that for a while, giving their bodies and hearts time to calm down. When their breathing has returned to normal again, Sasuke finally pulled out and collapsed next to Naruto.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” he sighed and opened his arms, letting Naruto crawl into them.

“Now we really are going to need a shower,” Naruto snickered when he saw how the both of them were covered in chocolate and his cum.

“That can wait,” Sasuke said dismissively and kissed him softly on his lips. “I love you.”

Naruto hummed. “Love you too,” he smiled and tucked his head underneath Sasuke’s chin.

_Hm, wonder what other fantasy I should try out next time._ He smirked inwardly.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun trying to convince Sasuke to try out his other fantasies.


End file.
